


lonesome love

by sapphoblade



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cute, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Highschool AU, Komahina Week, Light Angst, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not much but yeah, One Shot Collection, Soulmate AU, Wedding Night, also there's a bit of swearing just a warning i guess?, but i think im just a lesbian hajime kinnie with self worth issues lmao, genderbend au, im gonna add more tags when i do the other chapters but for now thats all, its not rlly for the prompt its just cuz i wanted to ahdjkhfak, musician!komaeda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoblade/pseuds/sapphoblade
Summary: a collection of one shots for komahina week!!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, hinakoma, komahina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. highschool au/firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i know the prompt was school au not prom bUT i really wanted to write their first dance, and its like, *technically* school so yeah!! also i kinda rushed this so i could post it in time (but my wifi is wack so im a day late anyway) so sorry if they're ooc or it just generally sucks adafkhdkjhdks

Nagito sat at the bleachers, idly watching the flashing lights and dancing couples. He barely knew why he’d decided to go - he didn’t have a date, or even a group of friends to accompany. So instead, he sat. He sat on his _own,_ at the cold, uninhabited bleachers, simply observing the rest of the students as they bounced across the busy hall, completely absorbed in the bright lights and excessively loud music. Nagito sighed, adjusting his tie and briskly brushing a hand through his hair, which was pulled back into a low ponytail. He couldn’t even remember what’d motivated him to dress so elaborately, it wasn’t as if anyone would notice, or care for that matter. 

During his time at Hope’s Peak, he hadn’t spoken to many of his classmates - he was far from socially adept - and none had tried to speak to him, given his odd personality, which had granted him an unfavourable reputation. Despite that, there had been _one_ person who’d made an attempt to be welcoming, Hajime Hinata - they’d only shared a couple of classes, but he’d been nothing short of amiable during the time that they had spent together. Although, Nagito wasn’t sure whether he had the privilege to call him a friend. 

He’d chalked Hajime’s kindness down to him being a naturally compassionate person, but regardless, Nagito couldn’t help but be fascinated by the other boy. He was good-hearted, sure, but there was so much more to him than just that, which only made Nagito’s admiration grow stronger. He loved the strangely sweet, fond look in his olive-green eyes that’d form everytime their gazes met; the way he got flustered so easily, and the pale blush that’d settle on his face, complimenting his tan skin; and above all, the fact that he’d dispute every self-deprecating comment, the fact he’d calmly deny every ungracious exclamation, and the fact that he _cared._ No-one else made Nagito feel that way. The more he thought about Hajime, the more he wished that he _could_ call him a friend, perhaps even more than that, but he’d concluded that someone so hopeful would never consider willingly spending time with him, even out of pity.

His train of thought was cut short by an incredible, yet painful, sight. Nagito watched as the object of his affection, Hajime Hinata, stepped through the door, his arms linked with the pink-haired girl beside him, who was seemingly his date. He felt a harrowing pang of misery as he recognised their classmate Chiaki, and shock began to tear away at his insides. As Nagito’s chest ached, his eyes wandered the scene, querying as to how he could be so foolish to think that Hajime wouldn’t attend with her. They always had seemed so close. The brown-haired boy turned away from his partner, locking eyes with Nagito. Looking at him hurt more than ever. He turned his eyes to the wooden boards below his feet, suddenly mesmerized by the unkempt flooring. 

A beat passed. He couldn’t bear knowing that Hajime was so physically close, yet simultaneously so distant. Desperate to catch a final glance, he looked up, but once his glare escaped the floor, he was greeted by a spectacle he never would’ve expected. Hajime was stood in front of him, hand outstretched and eyes wide. As the music transitioned from a heavy, overwhelming tune to a slower-paced, peaceful sounding song, the shorter boy maintained eye contact, his face flushing a deep pink, and spoke, “Um, Komaeda? May I have this dance?”

He felt heat rise to his face, almost unable to believe that Hajime wished to share the first dance of the night with _him._ Nagito stayed silent, completely awestruck at the enticing offer presented by the boy in front of him. Though he greatly wished to be close with the other boy, he recalled the sight of him with another classmate of theirs. He’d prefer not to be guilty of destroying committed relationships, even if that meant declining a romantic exchange with the boy he was completely infatuated with. “But, what about Chiaki?” he managed to mumble, despite the urge to accept his suggestion.

Hajime instantaneously began shaking his head, causing his hair to bounce slightly, and muttered out an embarrassed response, “Oh! No, no we’re just friends. I- I live pretty close to her and she just needed a ride. She’s, uh, not exactly my type _,_ anyway.”

Once Nagito had ascertained what he meant, he found himself blushing furiously; he took Hajime’s hand into his own, gently slipping his lithe fingertips between the other boy’s - which were trembling slightly, but still soft and warm and _delicate._ Though it wasn’t much, the pair appreciated the physical contact, something both had been yearning for longer than they’d like to admit. It was simple and nice, like a fondness they never thought they’d share. They descended from the bleachers, hands still interlocked, and made their way to the centre of the auditorium, eager to share their first dance. He felt Hajime gingerly removing his hand from his grasp, and tenderly wrapping both his palms around the taller boy’s shoulders. Mimicking the other couples, Nagito brought his own hands to Hajime’s waist, softly pressing the tips of his fingers against the shorter boy’s white-button up. Neither of them had danced with anyone before, but they managed to sway vaguely in time with the gentle rhythm of the music - almost as if in a trance-like state, hypnotized by the beauty of their partner. The moments they shared felt akin to something sacred - the atmosphere that’d evolved between them was so serene and calm, yet still exhilarating, the couple overjoyed at the harmony between them.

The beat of the song steadied, an indication of the conclusion of the dance. Once again gaging eye contact with the other, Nagito fixed his stare on Hajime, hazy green eyes shining beneath thick, white lashes; his focus drifted across the shorter boy’s features, taking his time to fixate on each sharp, elegant quality. They felt their bodies float towards each other, guided by an unknown force, until the peaks of their noses were _almost_ touching. They were caught at a standstill, an absence of movement, tension only increasing with every pause, or stutter of breath. Though he’d greatly cherished the mellow dance they shared, Nagito was hoping to share something more. Anticipation clawed at his stomach, until he seized the closeness of the situation, leaning forwards, and finally placing a brief, but tender, kiss onto the plush, pink lips of the boy beside him.


	2. soulmate au/lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basicaLLY hajime lies to himself abt soulmates not being real cuz hes scared that hes gonna be alone forever (mood) but then he meets nagito and uhh y'know

Concept - once you meet your soulmate, a heart appears on the palm of your hand.

Hajime didn’t bother checking for a mark anymore. He’d stopped years ago, but he’d always been mildly skeptical about the entire ‘soulmate’ idea.  _ I mean, how could you base your entire future off of a judgement you essentially didn’t have control of? Isn’t the idea of love at first sight itself kind of vain? I don’t know. _ It didn’t make any sense to him. Besides, the vast majority of people were bestowed with a soulmate and a mark during their adolescent years, and Hajime was well past that point. He’d even started to doubt whether he actually  _ had  _ a so-called ‘soulmate’ - his twenty second birthday had just passed, and he still remained alone and unmarked. Maybe it was his cynicism getting the better of him, but nonetheless, being surrounded by happily married friends and colleagues was bound to induce some sense of annoyance and pessimism. 

Stepping out of the mundane office block, he checked his watch, an anxious habit of his. He knew the time, it was the same time it always was when he finished a tedious day of work, identical to the last day, and the day before that,  _ and  _ the one before that. Then, he’d walk past the same buskers that he did everyday, to the same, monotonous apartment complex. Though this time, something was different. The change that he’d been so desperately craving appeared before him, in the form of a slightly croaky, but harmonious voice, accompanied by a soft strumming on an acoustic guitar. Usually, Hajime didn’t pay much care to the cycle of the same few performers that littered the streets beside his workplace, though something about the tune he was hearing seemed so effortlessly _ perfect.  _ The fusion between the flawlessly kind, but rough singing, and the gentle tune produced by his guitar felt so... delicate? Calm? He couldn’t exactly put a word to it, but there was no denying that the sounds he was hearing were completely beautiful. 

It wasn’t until the music he’d been so fixated on stopped that he realised he’d paused in his tracks, just staring at the pavement, gripping his outmoded briefcase, zoned out and focused on the serene sounds. Looking up from the floor, his eyes met the source of the sound. Hajime was completely transfixed - the appearance of the man in front of him was somehow even more gorgeous than the harmonies created by his voice and symphonic capabilities. He observed, and appreciated every handsome feature: his light, rather rose-tinted hair, which seemed to have been ruffled as a result of a busy day of exercising his musical prowess; his greyish-green eyes that almost had an incandescent quality to them, glowing under the soft light of the lamp posts behind him; his fair complexion, decorated by a peachy blush, having a similar kind of semblance to that of a fictional prince. Hajime was utterly overcome by wonder. He was just so... pretty.

The taller man gracefully swept a hand through his hair, only furthering Hajime’s reverence for him, before saying, “Ah, hi?”

Upon hearing the other’s voice directed at him, he felt butterflies gather in his stomach and an unfamiliar tingling sensation on the palm of his hand. Ignoring the odd feeling, he responded, “Oh, shit, sorry I didn’t mean to stare! You, uh, you just have a nice voice. And the guitar was good too, you’re really talented. Um, I’m Hajime Hinata, by the way.” He prompted his hand forwards, offering a greeting to the stranger.

His face was dusted by a rosy tone, as he similarly reached out with his own hand and replied, “Oh, you’re too kind. Honestly, I really don’t deserve the praise, but thank you. I’m Nagito Komaeda, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Once he recognised the replica of his efforts to approach him, Hajime looked down towards his hand in order to properly greet him, but he noticed something. There were small, pink hearts forming on the surface of each of their palms. Recalling what the design meant, the shorter boy froze.  _ Shit. Oh my God. OH MY GOD. Soulmates? He’s my soulmate? Holy shit.  _ Unsure whether the other had come to the same conclusion, he paused, and then proceeded to continue his action, taking Nagito’s hand into his own. He had some blisters, presumably from playing his guitar so frequently, but his touch was still tender and soft, and Hajime cherished the contact between them. When his gaze met the taller man’s hazy stare, he realised that they’d both become fully aware of the situation, and the effects of the exchange they’d just shared - both fully aware that they were  _ soulmates,  _ fully aware that they would be spending the remainder of their lives  _ together _ . The longer he stared back at Nagito, the more his concerns regarding the logic of soulmates melted away. It didn’t matter anymore. Maybe love at first sight was real.


	3. genderbend au/wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oops this iz kinda late :/ also i think i projected too much onto hajime lmao im sorry that the first paragraph is,,, like that

She’d been excitedly awaiting this day for what felt like an eternity, though the nerves bubbling in her gut seemed to suggest otherwise. The source of the reluctance to marry had nothing to do with uncertainty in regard to her feelings towards Nagito; she had nothing but love for her, the only effect of thinking about her fiance was a cozy feeling settling in her stomach - the taller woman meant the world to Hajime, but she couldn’t help worrying about whether Nagito deserved better, she was extraordinary in  _ every  _ way, and Hajime’s small accomplishments seemed miniscule in comparison to Nagito’s. She was highly mindful of the window for disaster, her partner could change her mind and suddenly call off the wedding, or even worse wait until the very last moment to decline the conjunction between them. If that ever happened, Hajime would probably end up wallowing in misery and shame, whilst slowly deteriorating away, still recalling every fond memory they’d shared. She tried smothering the thoughts, but each distraction led back to the dreaded idea of something going wrong, causing her face to twist into a sour expression.

Her discomfort must have been apparent, as the woman beside her, who was currently applying a considerable amount of eyeliner, spoke up, “Hey Hajime, excited ‘bout the wedding?” The pink-haired woman’s tone was slightly humorous - they were best friends, despite both being particularly awkward, meaning serious conversations had never been their strong suit - but Hajime noticed, and appreciated, the undercurrents of concern.

Hajime turned, attempting to adjust the zipper on her dress, and responded, “Hmm, yeah I suppose. I guess it’s just kind of crazy knowing that we’re finally tying the knot, y'know?”

Kazuichi stood up, and replied whilst fastening the dress at the points that Hajime couldn’t reach, as an unspoken gesture of support, “Oh dude, I totally get you. I mean right before our wedding, Hiko was freaking the hell out! But, like in the end, nothing  _ actually  _ went wrong. Far from that, I mean you’ve gotta remember how epic the wedding was. Seriously though, I’m sure it’s just the adrenaline, or whatever. Don’t worry about it.” She smiled back encouragingly.

Once she’d finished fixing the zip, she leaned away, but was quickly pulled back towards Hajime in a tight hug. “Shit. Thank you Kaz, I’m so lucky to have you as a friend. I’d be such a mess if you weren’t here to help me calm down.” The other woman chuckled, but gently squeezed Hajime’s shoulders when they separated from each other’s arms. 

“It’s no problem, I know you’d do the same for me. You’ve always been there for me, and that genuinely means the world.” Kazuichi said. “God, that was fuckin’ sappy, huh?” she said, letting out a small laugh. “Now get out there, you’ve got a fiance to marry!” she reassured, gently nudging the taller woman’s arm.

Hajime was ushered towards the allocated room for the wedding, and began walking down the aisle, shadowed by the soft music playing behind her. She smiled as her eyes met her soon-to-be-wife, and the shorter woman felt the ghost of Nagito’s gaze upon her body. She watched as Nagito cocked her head in recognition and shot back a wide grin, though a veil secured to her hair with a flower-covered pin obscured her face, despite it being half transparent she couldn’t really distinguish all of her features. Hajime yearned to see her face in full clarity, to cup her pale, but still rosy cheeks in her hands, to hold her tightly and feel the warmth Nagito radiated blanket her senses, diverting her attention from any negative thoughts. 

Once she completed the final step down the pathway, she found herself standing next to Nagito. The taller woman’s eyes were only half-visible through the veil, but the greyish-green hues of her irises shone brightly, and upon meeting the other’s stare, Hajime felt his heart overflow with adoration, a blush blossoming on her skin. She genuinely couldn’t believe they were getting married, the pair had been fawning over each other since their teenage years - they started out as friends, but naturally, their relationship grew into something more, eventually finding themselves seeking support in each other and being overjoyed at the concept of spending the sum of their lives with each other. Even after the passing of so many years, they stayed incredibly close and continued to cherish each other’s presence, being in a committed relationship. A relationship that would soon be bound by  _ law _ . It would be  _ official.  _ Hajime’s imperishable devotion for Nagito, and Nagito’s undying infatuation for Hajime would be official - legally recognised.  _ Holy shit. _

They exchanged vows, and once they were granted permission to seal their promise by the means of a kiss, Nagito’s veil was gently discarded. Hajime paused, acknowledging the taller woman’s beauty: she had donned a small amount of makeup, just enough to highlight the soft curves of her cheekbones and the delicate slope of her nose; her ivory-coloured hair had been left to hang just above her exposed shoulder, the slightly longer, peachy strands tickling her collarbones; and the form of Nagito’s dress flattered her lithe frame, being drawn inwards at her narrow hips, and unmasking her neck and shoulders, complimenting her fragile neck and upper torso. She looked  _ beautiful.  _ Nagito had always been deemed ‘luckier’ out of the two, but Hajime felt as if her situation was the epitome of fortuitous. The gap between them narrowed and they shared a tender kiss, not only signifying their union as wives, but their abundance of love for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aHHHh okay sorry for not keeping up with this, but i hope u like it so far!! :( honestly, i havent really been feeling the best so im writing much but im planning to catch up with the rest of the prompts this week!!! also i have like 50 other unfinished fics that i will be returning to soon!


End file.
